Touch Of An Angel
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: John Cena is under the weather, luckily for him he has. His one number girl, the beautiful Torrie Wilson. But at the same time he has his daughter, and Torrie’s niece how will he cope? When he’s not his usual self


Hiya everyone! This is a surprise for my friend Coo9. I'm so happy that you're back writing stories again so I wanted to do this just for you lol. There's a surprise in this just for you hehe.

New Story: Touch Of an Angel

Summary: John Cena is under the weather, luckily for him he has the best woman to ever be there for him. His one number girl, the beautiful Torrie Wilson... But at the same time he has his daughter, and Torrie's niece how will he cope? When he's not his usual self.

* * *

On a Typical day in autumn, rain drops slid down the bedroom window where the sweet couple John Cena & Torrie Wilson slept. It had been a complete whirly bird for a few years for the couple. It had never crossed their minds that they would come close again, not alone end up in love together. God how can life honestly turn around...you never ever know what's behind the corner all you can do is hold on and be ready for next step in life.

In Their younger years, John was married to his High School Sweetheart Elizabeth Hurdeau. Torrie had been left at the altar by Nick Mitchell, the hardest heartbreak she could feel but still she refused to be defeated because she knew she's strong enough to carry on. She remained the strong Boise Belle she's always been and now she's with her one true love she knew her life was perfect, and she couldn't have asked for a better life because she's living the enchanted dream that she always wanted.

Maybe if she could turn back time, and confess to John how she felt from the start then maybe they wouldn't have been apart for that time. But what is done is done now so all she could do is concentrate on the future.

For John, he also suffered heartbreak. He married in July, but it wasn't forever the marriage had survived for about 2 years before John filed divorce knowing that his and Liz's marriage was an epic fail. He hadn't heard or seen her the moment their divorce had been finalised. He knew it was the right path, yes it hurt him and knocked John right down but he refused to stay down.

He continued to live his life, surviving as the days go past. Holding unto the faith until...one day when he found himself fall back in love with Torrie Wilson. That was it, everything in his life was right again. He was thankful that they took the chance, taking their friendship to the next level because now they have never ever been so happy.

They even were blessed with a beautiful daughter Grace Louise Wilson-Cena. But one thing John and Torrie always stood by is that they would never get married after suffering hard, hurtful long drawn divorces. Although, just like everything else this may not stand forever....

Torrie Wilson remained asleep on the chest of her boyfriend, John Cena quite peacefully as she tried to stay asleep even though the rain was tapping on the ledge outside their window. She knew that her mind was surfacing for another day but she didn't want to wake up, she surely didn't want to move. She wanted to stay like this forever, in the strong arms of her one true love. The one that she loves more than anything.

Torrie's eyebrows lowered slightly while she continued to hear the rain. Ignoring it surely wasn't helping. She wouldn't open her eyes because then she knew that she would have to wake up for another day. John was set to go to work in a few hours, he still works in the wwe not much has changed at all he would still be at RAW like he used to be he just had a girlfriend and a daughter now.

There was a short time where John was going to leave wwe, and go into movies when he found out Torrie was pregnant because at least then he would be around more and would be able to provide a even better life for his family but Torrie knew that wrestling has always been John's passion so she wouldn't let John give up the one thing he loved to do. Entertain, be a wwe superstar meeting and greeting different people, enjoy all the different experiences and sights that world gives.

Torrie assured John, that they would be more than fine if he stayed in the wwe and thankfully they were so he didn't have to go into the movie business. Although he has done more than The Marine, 12 Rounds and some other different genres. Comedy, romance, mostly action.

Sooner Life turns around, Torrie and John both knew as long as they have each other they can get through anything, everything that fate throws at them. Because they knew they are stronger together than they are apart. Without each other, they would break down and no life would shine for either of them.

They both could smile brightly knowing that their love is that much stronger.

Torrie moaned as she continued to hear the rain constantly dripping from the ledge. She stayed on John's chest hearing his steady heartbeat as he stayed asleep. Torrie slightly moved and sat up moaning silently at the rain.

_"Stupid rain..." Torrie thought. "Time to get up,"_

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Torrie slapped her hand on her forehead hearing the piercing sound on the bedside table near their bed.

"Now I hate that sound," Torrie groaned at the alarm, she grabbed it and threw it down on the floor to stop it from beeping loudly.

Torrie ran her fingers through the blonde hair, before she scooped it up in a ponytail. She turned her gaze over to John. A sweet smile spread across her face as she watched him sleep. He looked ever so cute, well he did most days but he looked quite pale and something surely didn't look right.

Torrie couldn't ask for more, she loved that she was a mom she has been blessed with an amazing boyfriend and now a wonderful angel Grace.

Torrie sighed feeling her breath leave her lips. She watched his heartbeat rise frequently while he slept soundly

Torrie sat up still looking at him; she put her hand on his chest softly feeling his body softly rise with a gentle touch from her fingertips it woke John up.

"Oh hey" He muttered with his eyes closed, feeling under the weather

"Hey baby," Torrie said lying back down next to John, he put his arms around the beautiful Boise Belle pulling her closer to him.

"How long have you been awake?" He muttered still sleepy

"Just for couple of hours I can't sleep, but certainly you can" Torrie giggled

"Yeah well Grace kept me my up all night, wanting me to read her story after story" He replied

"Well she likes to hear her daddy reading a story especially when you do the voices it keeps her up all night. Shows why you're the one of the best entertainers out there, charismatic, handsome and just down to earth"

John laughed softly, trying not to show he wasn't himself right now.

"Don't I know it.....about the voices" John replied back to her, Torrie looked at him he was everything to her she loved him with all her heart. She still thanked, and blessed god and the heavens above for that day she met John Cena once again because in that moment her life sky rocketed to the top.

His body suddenly rose up as he coughed quite violently. The worry lit up Torrie's emerald eyes when she heard him.

"John, honey are you okay?" Torrie asked leaning closely seeing John pale as anything. Hearing his soft breaths fall through his lips. His hands were on top of forehead it was clear as day he wasn't very well.

John's head slowly turned to the sound of Torrie's sweet voice. His head felt like he had been smacked about 10 times with a baseball bat. His body ached, his throat felt like it had been torn out and it looked like he was trouble breathing normally. Nothing too serious, a virus. Luckily for him he had Torrie to look after him, but he just happened to get sick on the day RAW takes place.

"Yeah I'm fine" John spoke softly.

Torrie stared at her boyfriend before she touched his forehead. "You're hot" Torrie said.

"Why thank you so are you" John said, he hadn't even opened his eyes John didn't feel like he had the strength too.

"Very funny, John, are you sick?"

"No" He simply put.

"You don't look too good" Torrie spoke as she looked at him with worry lighting up in her green eyes.

John gently opened his eyes, to see Torrie always faithfully by his side. "Tor, I'm fine" He spoke, of course lying through his teeth.

"Yeah looks like it" Torrie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend stubbornness

"I am,"

"No you're not, you look terrible"

"Thanks very much"

Torrie gently slapped his shoulder, feeling the muscle in his right arm. "You know what I mean; you're not well John,"

John closed his eyes for a moment before he took a soft breath in, even that hurt. "I'm fine"

Torrie gently touched his chest, feeling his body rise because of his lovable heartbeat beating "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Torrie asked.

"Nothing" John tried not to moan but his voice was croaked, and felt himself start to cough.

"I ask again, what hurts" Torrie asked.

John looked at the ceiling, knowing Torrie wasn't going to stop being the caring, sweet girlfriend she is to John Cena. "...Everything" John spoke, the same line he used in 12 Rounds he even got the tone of voice exactly the same.

Torrie looked at John, while he laid there faintly moaning.

"What do you mean everything?" She asked.

John slowly turned his head to her, and opened his dry lips lightly "I feel like I've been hit over the head with a baseball bat" John moaned to Torrie.

"Oh god," Torrie spoke with her hand around her mouth.

"But I'm fine though,"

"How can you be fine? When you just said that to me" Torrie spoke.

John just shrugged his shoulders, he honestly didn't want to use his mind today because he felt like he had no energy, he had never felt so bad. His midsection felt like he had been punched again, again by Big Show.

Torrie studied John's face, and cringed concerned "Sorry darling but you look terrible" Torrie spoke.

John nodded before Torrie turned on the light shining it through John's eyes, but this time making him yelp even more in pain. "Ughhhh" He groaned feeling the effects of the bright light in his eyes.

"Are you trying to blind me to death?" John groaned keeping his eyes shut.

"God you look terrible" Torrie said while she put her hand on his face gently.

John fell back down on the bed, burying his head in the pillow "Tell me something I don't know" he spoke.

Torrie watched John for a moment before she softly touched the back of his neck.

"You're not going into work today," Torrie spoke, John opened his eyes in the pillow that's one thing he was still gonna try, struggle through the day so he can be at work and do what he loves to do.

"Yes I am, Torrie I'm fine" John resisted even though he was lying. He felt the complete opposite.

Torrie shook her head. "No you're not," Torrie spoke.

"Tor...please I don't...even have the strength to sit up not alone argue with you" John moaned to his beautiful girlfriend.

Torrie stared at John, with concern but her fingertips still met her slender hips. "John Cena, you can't go to work looking like something out of the living dead" Torrie said to John.

"I can, I can blame it on Randy's entrance" John spoke as he put his hands on his forehead.

"What if you collapse in the ring?" Torrie asked.

"Simple I won't" John spoke.

"And you're reason for that is...." Torrie asked placing her hand on her hip as she stood in front of him in silk black night dress.

"Well...I just won't I have to go to work, even if I get beaten or whatever at least I would have been there"

Torrie eyed her boyfriend "How are you gonna do what you usually do, when you come out for a match or whatever when you can hardly keep your eyes open?" Torrie asked folding her arms.

"I'll think of something" John mumbled.

The Boise Belle shook her head; she knew that John was in no state to even go outside not alone, go to work.

"No you cannot" Torrie spoke.

John moaned falling back on the bed with his eyes closed. "I...can,"

"John, you don't look well at all your sick simple as that" Torrie spoke.

"I feel fine," John dismissed.

Torrie glanced at John before she felt a breath through her rose lips. "Okay, okay if you are fine. Go and get ready for work" Torrie spoke.

John stared at the wall before he turned to Torrie. Slightly moaning because he knew he had move, which means more pain for him.

"Daddy!" A sweet voice chimed in, normally John adored the voice but it just sent a sharp nail through his head since he wasn't very well.

Torrie's sweet smile went across her soft face when she watched, a beautiful young girl with sparkling blue eyes, with blonde silk hair just like her mother's. It shone like a shining star when the sun reflected off the locks. Dressed in an adorable pink dress with a tiara a true daddy's princess.

"Morning sweetheart" John greeted his only daughter, trying to ignore the pain in his body.

Torrie grinned sweetly watching the sweet little girl hug her father. "Are you okay daddy?"She asked.

John just nodded his head, lying and Torrie knew he was lying. He softly chuckled, doing his best not to cough his insides out when he reached over to pick up Grace, putting her on the bed with him and Torrie.

"Mommy! Daddy doesn't look well"

"Wow, she's only 4" Torrie spoke as she eyed John while Grace jumped into Torrie's lovable arms while John sat there saying nothing.

"I'm fine," John spoke, since that's all he could come with

"Yeah right," Torrie spoke softly, before she turned her attention to Grace. A sweet smile widened on Torrie's face, feeling ever so blessed to be the mother of a heaven sent angel.

"Good morning sweetheart, did the rain wake you up too?" Torrie asked.

Grace looked at her mother "Yeah, I like the rain though"

"Gotta be something to do with her always wanting to jump in puddles" John spoke as he gently stroked the honey blonde locks belonging to Gracie.

"Yeah, always wanting to be in the water don't you honey" Torrie cooed a special little girl giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek cuddling her close. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be with John, never mind have a daughter with him.

But she loved that she did, because it felt like the perfect dream. She never ever wanted it to end, sometimes she felt scared so she would hold onto her faith and grip the most important things in her life. John and Grace.

John nodded as he grinned handsomely. "Well proves she's definitely your daughter, since you love water too Tor" John spoke.

Torrie nodded as she smiled. "Yeah, definitely my little girl that mommy loves very, very much even more than daddy" Torrie winked at John before she kissed the giggling little girl.

"Hey!" John moaned.

Torrie's lips opened slowly as she giggled still hugging Grace close.

"Well at least I know my place" John joked, still feeling like he wanted to sleep for years so he can recover with whatever has suddenly hit him.

"Ooh you know love you, you and Gracie are everything to me even when you're being a stubborn...pain in the backside" Torrie spoke as Grace sat on Torrie's lap playing with her mother's hair.

"I am not stubborn"

"Haha yeah right" Torrie rolled her eyes before she laughed at John.

"I don't care for that Torrie" John spoke.

"Well I don't care for you, to be stubborn pain.....you're not very well even Grace can see that" Torrie spoke.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine" John said.

"I actually woke up because there was a monster in my room," Gracie spoke.

"A monster?" Torrie asked.

"Was that just one of mommy's million dogs?" John asked, getting a playful glare from the love of his life.

"No, at least I don't think so" Grace Spoke.

"What did I tell you, there's no such thing as monsters darling" John said while Grace climbed in her father's arms.

"There is, I saw him" She resisted.

"Honey, there is no such thing as monsters" Torrie said gently stroking her daughter's silky hair.

"Yes there is," She spoke a little scared, in her tone of voice.

John shook his head, "No darling there isn't," he spoke to his 4 year old daughter.

"Yes there is, I saw it in my closet" Grace moaned folding her little arms.

"Sweetie, there is no such thing as monsters" Torrie said.

"Beauty and The Beast" Grace said.

"Gracie, that's a fairytale story. Fiction"

"So fairytales aren't real?" Gracie asked.

Torrie stared at John for a moment before a beautiful grin went across her face. "Well I think fairytales can come true," John glanced at Torrie for a moment before he smiled showing his pearly whites even though his head felt like an elephant had stomped on it.

"Hello, I was asking a question" Gracie spoke as she looked at her parents.

"Anyways....sorry sweetheart, there is no such thing as monsters"

"He's in my closet," Grace spoke.

Torrie let out a soft sigh before she turned to John. "Why don't you go and check,"

"Why me?" John asked.

"Well.....why not?" Torrie challenged.

"I'm not...." he stopped in his words seeing the beautiful smirk across Torrie's face. "I'm fine, I'll go and check" John spoke.

Torrie just moved her head back, running her fingertips through her blonde locks. "You stubborn ass" she muttered to herself, as she watched John pick up Grace.

She then smiled sexily like she was in one of those diva photo shoots she used to do; catching the right emotion "But a hot one" Torrie softly spoke loud enough for only Cena to hear.

John held Grace securely in his arms, with a handsome grin across his face. "Alright, let's go and see if he's still there then daddy will.....

"Pass out" Torrie cut in.

"No then he'll get rid of it because no one, nothing scares my little girl" John spoke bringing a giggling Gracie closer in his strong arms as he left the room.

Torrie lowered her head down, before she sweetly giggled seeing the cute sight in front of her. She loved her life; she adored what she has in her life right now. Happy, healthy and loving her religion.

Torrie walked to the wardrobe, and chose what she wanted to wear today. She decided on a blue dark jeans, with a strapless silk white top with rhinestones with her low black high heels with her blonde locks nice and straight with a diamond hair slide pinning a few of locks back, going with her beautiful yet casual image.

A 5 foot 2 girl with blonde hair with green eyes dressed in blue jeans with silver sandals with a baby blue long sleeved top. She walked in and looked at her aunt, Torrie.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Morning Kayla," Torrie greeted her 14 year old niece. Kayla Michelle Wilson.

"Morning, Tor" she smiled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much sweetheart, Grace thinks there's a monster in her closet so John has gone to assure her there's no such thing as monsters" Torrie explained.

Kayla nodded "Ohh okay, she's gullible..." Kayla said.

"She's only 4, Kay" Torrie spoke to her niece.

"True," Kayla spoke before she started to laugh. The niece of Torrie Wilson stopped laughing seeing the look on her auntie's face. "Okay sorry, she's so adorable" Torrie just shook her head before she left the room with Kayla following.

John gently put Grace down, "Okay...where is he then?" John asked, doing his best to stand up.

"The closet," Grace spoke pointing to the white closet.

John stared at the closed door of the closet, before he walked to it. He opened the door and toys fell out knocking John down to the floor. He yelped silently in pain, that's all he need more pain, on top of how he already felt.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Grace asked kneeling down by John.

"Yeah....I thought you and Kayla tidied up your room" John hugged Grace so she wouldn't end up crying.

"We did, she put all my toys in the closet"

John stared at his beautiful daughter before he left out a heavy sigh, "Kayla Michelle Wilson!" John shouted.

"What happened!" Torrie asked in shock, all she heard was a massive thud.

"Well give you clue, starts with K ends with W" John spoke.

Torrie stared at all the toys before she stared up at John. "Kayla!"

"You shouted John" Kayla spoke as she came to the door texting her best friend on her pink phone.

"Didn't we tell you to clear up Grace's room?" John asked.

"I did"

"Then how come I just got alvanche of toys fallen on me" John said.

Kayla shrugged with pure innocence. "You said get all the toys off the floor," Kayla pointed out to John.

"I didn't mean for you to put them in closet,"

"Well then that's your fault, you need to be crystal clear" Kayla spoke while John just glared at Torrie's niece. She was like a niece to him but man didn't she drive him up the wall and back down again.

"Kayla..." John was cut off when he felt Torrie's soft touch on his shoulder.

"I will be next time," John sighed while Torrie gave him a kiss making Kayla turn away.

"Eww, ugh... could have waited till I'm gone" She walked away with disgust.

"Trust me counting the days" John mumbled while Torrie sweetly laughed behind him.

"Sorry Tor, I love your niece but please next time when she's coming for a vacation make sure I'm on tour for like 3 months" John spoke.

"She's not that bad," Torrie spoke folding her arms.

"I have 100 toys around me, and have a headache that says different" John said to his pretty girlfriend.

"John, she's harmless she just loves to wind you up...you know she adores you" Torrie spoke.

"I guess" John spoke while he rubbed his temple gently while Grace sat on the floor playing with the dolls that had fallen out.

Suddenly a stuffed teddy bear looking like monster fell out, making a scary noise making Grace cry.

"What the?" Torrie asked.

John looked down at Grace, before he bent down to pick her up taking most of all his energy. She continued to cry burying her head in John's chest. "Shh, sweetie it's not real" John soothed to his daughter while Torrie smoothly touched Grace's cheek to stop her from crying.

Torrie and John exchanged looks, knowing who exactly is to blame for this. "KAYLA!"

The 14 year old teen came back in, holding unto her phone. "What have I done now? I didn't do it! I swear I didn't"

Torrie picked up the toy, and shown it to Kayla. "Did you put this in Grace's closet?" Torrie asked.

Kayla just laughed "Ohh.....that..." she then caught John's look so she shone her look in innocence. "No"

"Kay, she's only 4 years old you could have scared her to death"

"It's not real" She shrugged.

"Well to her she thought it was, so you know what?" John walked forward and grabbed Kayla's phone, something that is like a life support machine to Kayla Michelle.

"It's confiscated" he added.

Kayla stared at John before she opened her lips with a "Not fair" look across her face.

"Hey! Aunt Tor!" Kayla moaned.

"I'm on John's side, may have been a joke but you made Gracie cry, now go to your room now" Torrie spoke, Kayla groaned before she walked away and slammed her door sending a sharp pain through John's head since his mind was quite vulnerable right now.

"See sweetheart it's not real," John spoke, while Grace put her fingers in her tip of mouth massaging her lips on her fingers.

"It's not, but it made noises" Gracie spoke.

"Yeah honey, it's supposed to do that but the monster itself isn't real" Torrie cooed her little girl while John smoothly stroked her blonde hair while they sat on the bed of John and Torrie's bedroom.

"Oooohh! I'm missing Dora Explorer!" Grace tried to say as she got off the bed and ran to her bedroom leaving John and Torrie alone.

"No! No! Gracie don't leave me with your mother!" John whined, while Torrie folded her arms at him.

He then turned back to see the glare in her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you Tor," He muttered, with his handsome grin.

Just like that, as always Torrie felt herself melt. All he had to do is tell her he loved her and she couldn't even stay angry at him.

"Aww Baby I love you too, but you're really not well"

"I blame Shawn" John spoke.

"Why?" Torrie giggled.

"Because he's the one that introduced her to that show, well his kids did.....still I blame Shawn" John spoke.

Torrie shook her head before she stared at John. "So are you still going to work?"

"Of course" John nodded

"Then go and get ready" Torrie spoke.

John stared at Torrie with "Why? torture me," look across his face. He slowly stood up from the bed, and already he found himself fall into a light headed state.

Torrie watched John slowly slide his t shirt on. "You know it would be so much easier, if you admit you're not well and you can't go to work today" Torrie spoke.

"I'm fine" He said.

Torrie got off the bed before she walked past John.

"If you say so," Torrie spoke before she went into the hallway. John watched before he put T shirt on, taking all the energy he had to pull it down. John then felt a sharp pain in his head, feeling like sharp nail pierced in his head.

"Oww" John moaned silently while his hand gently leant on his forehead.

He did up the last buttons off his shirt before he walked down the stairs feeling like he's about to fall over. It took so much energy for him to stay on his feet, drag himself around. His body wanted one thing, one place. A bed so it can recover and be back to normal.

Torrie went into the kitchen starting to make breakfast when Kayla came downstairs.

"Tor, can I have my phone back now? I said sorry to Grace" Kayla whined.

"No, but you can get ready" Torrie spoke as she filled up the kettle, and clicked on the button boiling the water.

"Umm...for what? Ooh! Are we going shopping!" Kayla jumped up and down with joy.

"No" Torrie spoke as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Ooh are we going to Jaded?! Can I get some free samples?" she asked sweetly.

"No you're going to summer school"

Kayla looked at Torrie for a moment before she started to laugh but Torrie just placed her hands on her slender hips. Kayla stopped her laughter slowly seeing the serious look on her auntie's face.

"Okay Torrie, that's not funny please tell me you're joking" She whined.

"Nope I'm not, so I'll go and get ready if I were you" Torrie said.

"I don't understand I'm here for vacation..."

"Yeah for 5 months, Kay you need some kind of education"

"But, but the clue is in the title.....Vacation..."

"Yeah vacation from your other school, you've got the weekends" Torrie said as she started to butter some bread slices.

"Great" Kayla moaned, she glanced over to see John come into the kitchen.

"I bet this is down to you," Kayla spoke as she looked at John.

"What's that about?" John asked croaking his voice a little.

"Sending me to Summer school, John I thought you loved me I'm your fave niece" Kayla whined folding her arms.

"Only when you want something and no it wasn't my idea"

"Yeah right" she softly scoffed before she went to go and get ready.

John stared at Torrie for a moment before he went behind her, latching his arms around her thin waist.

"John, I'm busy" Torrie giggled, before she felt John's subtle breath twinkle on her neck. Making her heart start to thump just little faster.

"Well drop everything for me," John muttered with a forced smirk on his face since he so badly want to tell Torrie he really doesn't feel very well at all.

Torrie felt herself beam her sweet grin, before she turned around holding a knife in her hand.

"Starting with that, let's put that down before you hurt yourself" John took the knife and gently placed it back down on the counter.

"So you know it would have been you, I hurt...which I wouldn't ever think of doing" Torrie spoke as she smiled at John.

"Thank god, you're way too feisty...strong, don't ever under estimate yourself Miss Wilson" John spoke.

Torrie just giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but stare in his crystal blue eyes. One of his features about him that made her fall deeply for him, that and his drop dead gorgeous smile.

"John, I love you so much but you look unwell" Torrie stressed.

"Torrie, I love you too but I'm fine...trust me I've felt worse" John said.

"Oh really?" Torrie tapped his chin gently.

".....yeah....sure, scripted or not that searchlight really hurt...I felt like my insides were blown apart especially my ribs" John said.

Torrie stared at John, with concern she remembered watching that it made her burst out in tears. She hates one thing that is seeing John in pain, physically or emotionally it's more than she can stand that's why she keeps trying to get him to stay home in case he gets worse at the show and she can't be there for him "Aww poor little Johnny Cakes" she cooed making John sigh holding Torrie in his strong arms.

"Don't call me that," John gently chuckled.

"Why? I love that"

"You thought of it when you were drunk, last Christmas" John spoke.

"Yeah, sometimes when you're drunk great creations comes out" Torrie said with a proud nod.

"Why can't you call me Cena, that's what other people call me other than John" John spoke.

"Well it's my little nickname for you, just me" Torrie spoke as she smiled.

"Fine but don't call me that in public or else I'm leaving you" John joked with a grin.

Torrie slapped John's hand with a giggle. "deal" He pulled the Boise Beauty close back into his strong arms. Her right hand leaned on his chest while her bright smile shown one thing, she had everything she ever wanted.

Torrie closed her eyes before she passionately kissed John. Colliding their lips together, before the kiss deepened sending John into the kitchen counter. It hurt but it didn't stop them from kissing. Torrie wrapped her arms around John's neck while his hands leaned on her blonde beautiful locks bringing the former diva closer.

"Ugh it's like seeing my parents kiss" Kayla spoke as she pretended to be sick.

Torrie broke the kiss, while John turned around and closed the door on Kayla.

"That's the greatest thing you could have done" Torrie giggled while she went back to kissing John.

"Very mature," Kayla opened the door stopping the kiss again.

"You know what summer school was my idea and thank god I thought of that" John spoke as he glared at Kayla.

"I knew it!" Kayla shouted sending John's head to ache. "John lying is wrong," she added.

"Oh you two, Kay what do you want?" Torrie asked.

John looked at Kayla, before he turned to Torrie. "A shipment to Alaska"

"No,"

John turned to Torrie.

"Well we know what he wants, Grace could use a brother or sister" Kayla spoke.

"Go now!" John yelled, almost falling down.

Kayla laughed sweetly before she stared at John. "Can I have my phone back?"

"No"

"That's not fair"

"Call a cop" John said.

"How am I gonna ring you guys?"

"I guess you're not" John grinned while Kayla folded her arms before she took a piece of toast before she ran out of the kitchen before John could even move.

Kayla walked upstairs, before she looked at Grace "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she sincerely spoke.

Grace smiled. "Can I borrow a notebook of yours?" she asked sweetly.

Kayla nodded. "Of course," she said, she went in her room with Grace.

"Here" Kayla spoke.

"What about this one" Grace picked up the notebook lying on the bed.

"Oh yeah...no! No! Gracie that's my diary!" Kayla shouted as she ran after Grace.

"Please let that spot be forever" John moaned over to Torrie.

"She's here for another 3 months" Torrie informed to John, making him moan and groan because of that news and because he felt like crap.

"Great" John spoke as he went to take a seat but ended up falling on the floor.

"John what are you doing?"

"Sitting"

"On the floor?"

"I like the floor" He lied before he dragged himself up on the chair before he tried to get the thumping headache to go away.

"Right...." Torrie spoke as she looked at John, fine he wants to be stubborn I'm fine with that.

"Do you want anything?" Torrie asked.

"Pancakes please," He spoke, the first thing that came to his mind even though he wasn't up to eating anything.

"Pancakes? Okay what kind?"

John just shrugged.

"Okay, yeah that's gonna make you feel better John" Torrie spoke with sarcasm in her voice.

John just lowered his head down, before Torrie placed the plate in front of him. "Enjoy," Torrie spoke while she turned back to the window near the surface.

John looked at the pancakes in front of him, and felt like he was about to throw up. He continued to look at them, before he pushed the plate away.

Torrie turned away to see John staring at the pancakes with disgust. "Well eat them then, they aren't gonna jump in your mouth" Torrie spoke.

"You just asked for me to make them for you," Torrie said.

"Yeah I know I'm not hungry anymore" John spoke as he pushed the plate away.

Torrie looked at him, before a victorious smile went across her face. "Because you're not very well"

"I feel fine, just not hungry" John spoke.

Torrie's smile dropped before she pouted "You know it would be so much easier, if you admit you're sick so then you can go straight back to bed" Torrie spoke.

"Like I keep on saying, I'm fine" He said.

Kayla came running in "JOHN!" She screamed sending a sharp pain through his head.

"Leave me alone" he moaned lying his head on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing" John lied

"John's not well, but because he's a stubborn ass he's still going to work and moaning the long live day" Torrie spoke.

"I'm fine, I just want to be left alone" John croaked before he started to cough.

"Yeah you sound awful" Kayla agreed "Anyways that perfect little girl of yours, little angel you like to call your daughter has my diary!" She moaned.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Err get it back! Geez...you're mind has definitely been affected" Kayla spoke.

"No you're the one that's bothering me, leave me alone" John spoke as he put his hands on his eyes trying to block the pain in his head.

"Told you nothing but stubborn" Torrie spoke as she placed a protein shake in front of John.

"Eww, what in the world is that?" Kayla asked with disgust.

John perked his head up, to see the shake in front of him. It made the bottom of his stomach almost want hurl, "Ugh" all he could think about.

"No thanks" John groaned moving the drink away from him.

"John, that's what you always drink......so if you aren't sick then you'll drink it"

"Don't drink that" Kayla spoke.

"Kay, hush up and go to summer school" Torrie said.

"Okay but one thing first" Kayla took the drink away and put it down the sink making John grin faintly while Torrie just placed her hands on her hips in shock.

"Thanks" he gave her back her phone.

"God you're easily bribed" Torrie said while John just closed his eyes.

"JOHN!"

"Talk to your auntie, leave me alone" John spoke as he laid his head on the table, resting on his arm for a moment.

"Grace read my diary" She whined tugging John's arm at the same time.

"Leave me alone" John spoke.

Suddenly Grace came downstairs with a purple flower printed diary; Kayla grew mad at her cousin. "Give it back!" she ran after her while John just groaned over the commotion.

"John, tell her" Kayla moaned.

"Stop it! Enough I can't think straight" John groaned.

Grace continued to run around with the diary as she read the parts she could read.

"I swear to god!"

"Kayla!"

"What she's got my diary! Give it back before I throw your little teddy bear out the window"

"Yeah right, like you would even do that!" Grace spoke, Kayla looked at her before she accidentally pushed Grace into John, sending coffee to splat right on his shirt.

"Oh for crying out loud" John groaned loudly before he stood up.

Torrie just bit lip gently while she grabbed the diary off Grace and gave it back to Kayla. The two girls then ran out, and bolted upstairs.

"Next time, when you say can Kayla stay? I'll say no" John spoke. Torrie stared at him before she threw him a dish towel. He grinned faintly since he felt like death warmed up.

"Torrie...."

Torrie turned around, to face John.

"I don't feel well"

Torrie faked a gasp "No you don't say!" She spoke with sarcasm.

"Torrie, make me feel better please" John moaned.

She walked over to him, and placed her right hand on his forehead. "God you really aren't very well at all, are you?" Torrie asked with sympathy in her eyes.

John shook his head "No I feel like I'm about to fall over" John spoke swaying slightly.

Torrie stared at him before she gently aided him back down on the seat. "Do you want a doctor?" Torrie asked.

"No, I want you to make me feel better"

Torrie looked at John with "Aww" look across her face. "Well I know where you're going, Mr. Cena" She latched his arm in her grip pulling him up from the seat if he likes it or not.

"Bed" She added.

"No, I need you to make me feel better so I can go to work..."

"John, for once take the night off you can't go into work looking like this" Shawn and Paul would just send you back home, they can take on Legacy themselves" Torrie stressed.

"I'm going to work," John spoke adamantly.

"You want me to look after you, so you're gonna do what I say" Torrie said to John.

"Yes, until I have to go" John spoke.

Torrie shook her head before she raised her hands up much to say she's giving up. "Okay fine, go to work I'll look after you when you get back" Torrie spoke.

John smiled "Thank you," He spoke.

"But the pain you get on top of it I won't be that sympathetic" Torrie informed John.

He nodded understanding Torrie. He gave her a soft kiss before he walked out of the kitchen to get ready for work.

Torrie shook her head before she softly grinned. "Stubborn as anything" she said to herself.

John gently massaged his temple, before he changed his shirt. He was trying to muster all the energy he could find so he could drag himself to work.

"Daddy, why do you have to go to work?" Grace asked.

John turned around before he picked up the little girl. "Because if I didn't, then they wouldn't be any toys and no Disney"

"Ooh! No! Having a job is good daddy" Grace Spoke as she watched her arms around John.

"Yeah," he tried not to groan but his body really ached.

John walked back downstairs and stared at Torrie as she sat on the sofa watching TV. "Well I gotta go, see you later" John spoke as he leaned down to kiss Torrie.

"Good luck, and be safe" Torrie smiled as she waved John off with Grace in her arms.

"I give it about an hour into the show he comes home, darling" Torrie said to Gracie while the little girl just giggled. Torrie flicked on music channels and started to singing to "I wanna Know you" by Miley Cyrus. And then "He could be the one"

"Daddy's definitely the one for mommy Gracie" Torrie spoke "We'll never break apart" she added making Grace giggle.

Torrie flicked through channels sitting there with one leg over the over sitting like a lady should. She turned up "To Love you More" by Celine Dion. She gently sang along with the song holding Grace closer thinking of John.

_She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still_

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

_See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know_

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

"Hellllllllllllllllllooooo anyone in?" A cheerful voice chimed in.

Grace got off the sofa, and beamed happily when she saw Stacy Orton and Alana Marie Orton holding her hand "Auntie Stacy" She beamed.

"Hey Baby girl! How's my fave little niece" She cooed giving Grace a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Ally!" Grace spoke as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Stace" Torrie smiled greeting her best friend with a warm friendship hug.

"Auntie Torrie!" Alana beamed.

"Ally bear!" Torrie beamed excited hoisting up the little girl in for a cute hug.

Jade Ewen came on "My Man" all Torrie needed and wanted was her man. John Cena.

"Hey Tors, hows it going? I'm guessing John's gone already? Randy was gonna catch a lift with him but he's gone with Ted and Cody" Stacy spoke as she cuddled Grace while dancing to my man at the same time.

Torrie nodded as she grinned "Yeah, which I'm really wishing he didn't"

Stacy made herself comfortable, before taking a cup of hot chocolate from her best friend. "How come?" Stacy asked.

"He's not well at all, he wasn't in any state to go to work, but he has" Torrie spoke.

"Sounds like the same old John Cena" Stacy said, brushing back her blonde hair as she stood in blue jeans, with a white halter neck and a pink fleece unzipped with her white boots.

"Yeah, stubborn as anything I hope he's gonna be okay" Torrie spoke with concern.

"Tor, this is John Cena we're talking about here he's more than fine" Stacy assured.

"I guess, I don't know if I want to watch RAW tonight in case something happens"

"Randy Won't let that happen" Stacy spoke about her husband.

"See Monsters do exist, Randy's one of them" Grace spoke

Stacy and Torrie looked at Grace. "Sweetheart what do you mean?"

"He's mean on TV"

"Oh honey, that's just acting Randy, is paid to be like that" Torrie told her daughter.

"Baby girl Randy is a total sweetheart don't worry he won't hurt your daddy..."

"That's just it, Stace. John is weak he's not himself so I even think whatever Randy does to him it's gonna hurt" Torrie spoke to Stacy.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine, stop worrying Tor" Stacy spoke as she smiled at Torrie.

Torrie nodded with a small grin "I hope so" while white as snow, Chloe Wilson came in the kitchen and played with Grace.

Stacy linked hands with Torrie. "He will be" The Boise Belle smiled before she hugged her best friend forever.

"So what's going on with you and Johnny boy" Stacy asked taking a fairy cake that Grace made with Torrie earlier.

"Nothing, everything's the same"

"Hmm...Yeah living together, and have a cutie pie" Stacy said.

"Yeah pretty much"

Stacy nodded as she smiled, "Do I hear wedding bells?"She hinted in a sing song voice

"No"

"Not in the distance?" Stacy asked.

"Nope, I'm happy that we are just together" Torrie said before a smile went across her face.

"So you're telling me that you and John are never gonna get married"

"Nope"

"Never ever?" Stacy said quite surprised while Grace and Alana played on the floor.

"No, Stacy we've been battered by weddings, marriages and divorces we just don't need it" Torrie spoke. "I love John and he loves me"

"Yeah, yeah I know but...come on Tor, you think I thought Randy and I would have got married, I thought when I saw him again we would date for like a few weeks then we'll fall apart and now look at us...2 years we've been married and we've been talking about starting a family because Alana needs a sibling" Stacy spoke, speaking of her sweet step daughter that she loved dearly.

"Yeah Stace, I'm happy for you but John and I just don't want to get married" Torrie spoke.

"Oh come on Tor, that's the next step you guys have to take you live together, you have a daughter together it's time to walk up the aisle" Stacy encouraged.

"Well I don't know" Torrie muttered, it had definitely been on her mind for a quite a while.

Stacy stared at Torrie "Oooh! It has been on your mind!" Stacy said, Torrie nodded at her best friend.

"Yeah but I don't know...I haven't mentioned to John...he almost panicked when he saw me looking at a wedding dress"

"So you're not telling me that if John came through the door, with a marriage proposal you wouldn't say yes? And jump in his arms?" Stacy asked.

Torrie nodded "Of course I would, but I'm ever so happy where my life is right now so I'm not pushing him or anything..I waited for him in my heart and somehow I don't know he ended up coming back to me I don't want that to all break, fall apart" Torrie spoke.

Stacy nodded as she picked up Alana. "Well I know that when the time comes, I'm gonna be so happy for you!" She beamed while Torrie nodded a smile across her face.

She did have one wish, to be married to John Cena.

............................................................................................................

John Cena walked down the corridor, as he tried to stop himself from coughing. Shawn Michaels and Triple H were walking the other way.

"Hey John! Listen to this!" Shawn spoke as he pressed the voice call message on his cell.

"I'm just a sexy boy, But I'm not here right now...leave a message....I'll get back...sexy boy...ooh boy toy" Shawn continued to sing as he danced listening to his own voicemail message.

John just closed his eyes.

"It took hours for him to work it out, you think I should do I'm The Game one?" Triple H asked John.

"I don't know..." John croaked as he coughed causing Shawn and Hunter to look at him quite worried.

"You sound terrible" Shawn said closing his cell phone at least figuring a way how to close it.

"I'm fine, please guys I had this from Torrie I'm just here...to do..." he stopped in his words as he sneezed and then almost coughed his insides out.

"Sorry I didn't get that,"

"To do...whatever I'm doing tonight..." John spoke as he put his hand around his mouth as he continued to cough.

"You know if Steph was here, she would send you back home but we need you tonight, so you gonna be okay?" Hunter asked.

John just nodded his head. Of course he knew he wouldn't be okay.

The Night had gone by so slow, John had taken something for pain nothing illegal or anything like that but he still felt crap. He buried his head in his hands, trying to stop himself from coughing but every time he took a breath in he kept coughing and splattering everywhere.

Luckily the Main event was next, so all he had to do is get through that and then he can just collapse on the bed, and recover from this.

"John you're up next" The crewmember spoke.

John nodded as he stood up, gaining his balance. He tucked in his dog tags in his t shirt before he walked out of the locker room. Before he knew it, his music "The Time is Now" blasted out of the speakers.

He had to muster all the energy to hype the wwe universe that is in attendance. John Cena stepped out of the curtain, and the bright lights went straight to his head. He managed to find the strength to continue. He slid the ring, joining HBK and Triple H as they did their DX promo to send the DX army happy and get them hyped over the match that is about to take place.

John didn't do anything; he just leaned back on the turnbuckle before he heard "Voices" enter the arena. Randy Orton came out with legacy consisting of Ted Diabase JR and Cody Rhodes.

The match got underway, starting with HBK and Cody Rhodes. He wished it didn't happen but Shawn tagged in John. He took in a deep breath before he hit Randy with some powerful right hands, before he leveled him with a few shoulder blocks before he hit him the "You can't see me" punch to the head.

John went to set Orton up for the Attitude Adjustment, but Cody saved his mentor pulling Orton over the ropes. Orton stopped John with an uppercut to the face, before he grabbed John on the ropes holding unto his head tightly. The Viper playing his heel character very well pulling John off the ropes with John's feet still on the ropes.

He then heard John cough. "Are you okay?"Randy asked quietly.

John nodded his head, so the viper had to do it he drilled John face first into mat in form of the spike DDT.

Back at Home.

"Oh my god" Torrie yelped with her hand around her mouth shielding Grace into her chest so she doesn't have to watch the attack.

Torrie watched with worry in her eyes while she and Stacy continued to watch RAW.

John laid there on his front, with his hands level with his head. Randy quickly got down, putting his hand on John's head playing his heartless, character but really he was checking on John.

"I love my husband, he's a great actor how he can he's heartless and concerned at the same time" Stacy spoke as she smiled.

"But can't sell moves to save his life" Torrie said.

Stacy just folded her arms with no come back.

Randy turned John on his back, and went for the cover pushing his forearm into Cena's face but John pushed up his shoulder kicking out making the fans start cheering with DX for John to gain control.

Randy tagged in Cody; he left his feet and hit John with a dropkick. He tried to wear down John with a chin lock but John wouldn't back down. Ted and Cody hit a high and low move taking John off his feet landing with a thud on the mat.

He managed to hit a double clothesline on Ted and Cody and sprint for a hot tag to the Game Triple H. John just laid down near the apron losing all his energy while Shawn and Triple H fought off Legacy.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go to work" Torrie spoke with tears in her eyes while Stacy just gently hugged her.

John managed to get up, finding strength within to continue with the match. He got the attitude adjustment on Ted Diabase Jr, getting the pin fall for him and DX. The crowd cheered when John made the cover. He rolled off and just laid there for a moment breathing rapidly but coughing at the same time.

Shawn and Triple H kneeled down by John, checking if he needed any assistance.

"No I'm fine" John spoke. Legacy attacked the trio. Cody gave HHH the Crossroads, and Shawn got the dream street by Ted and John was taken out with the RKO. John laid on his front completely unconscious, but breathing he just didn't have any strength to continue so he just laid there with the knocked out DX.

Grace's little face crumbled as she started to cry.

Torrie heard the impact of the RKO it made Torrie turn into a nervous and worried state when she heard massive smack she knew it wasn't good, something was wrong something was seriously wrong. It just got worse, when Randy ran and punted John in the skull the moment he started to move. John's body turned, before he found himself laid out on the mat. Luckily Randy's right leg had been injured but it still knocked John Cena unconscious.

"Darling its okay, sweetie it's alright" Torrie said, Gracie cried on Torrie's shoulder gripping unto her mommy

"Grace don't worry daddy's fine," Torrie comforted her daughter, Gracie looked and wiped her tears

"He doesn't look fine..." Stacy spoke while Alana was too busy playing with her DS WWE really didn't interest her. Instant tears flowed down like waterfall with a loud screech from Gracie.

"Nice one Stace" Torrie growled softly as she continued to kiss and hug Grace to stop her from crying.

Torrie fiddled with her blonde hair and saw John lying there not moving, he was breathing but he was clearly unconscious. Worry fell in Torrie's face when she saw Orton standing over John. She couldn't believe it, she hoped her eyes were deceiving her but as the time went by it was coming more of a reality.

"Mommy how come Daddy hasn't got up yet?" Gracie asked, Torrie turned to her and held her hands

"It's okay Darling...daddy's just sleeping"

Grace frowned and stomped her little foot "I'm not stupid..." Torrie couldn't help but think that was cute but she didn't know what to do or to say to her daughter

"Sweetheart, daddy's fine" Torrie spoke, she wondered if it was the punt that had knocked him out or the fact he already felt like crap.

"He's still lying down," Grace asked with a worried look

Stacy looked and got her DS out of her bag "Gracie...you want to play animal crossing? Or anything..."

"Stop trying to diswrating me" She told them

"Diswrating, Aww sorry that's cute" Stacy cooed

"Get out of here!" The ref tried to get Orton to leave, trying to keep him away so he couldn't do anymore damage. Orton played his heel gimmick, and left the ring just before Shawn and Hunter slid back in the ring and immediately went over to check on John.

"John, are you okay?" Shawn asked while he just laid there.

Hunter got down on his knees, and tried to awake John.

"For the love of god.....John get up for my sake...for our daughter!" Torrie muttered holding tight unto her curly locks she watched his chest rise but he completely knocked out, knocked senseless after the punt kick from Randy Orton.

John continued to lie there, with his eyes closed with his chest rising rapidly. His stomach breathed in and out, before his head moved slightly. He raised his arms from the mat coming around from the punt kick or something else.

Torrie watched him tilt his head and open his mouth responding to the referee's after being laid out unconscious by the cold hearted rival Randy Orton

John started to move a little, his arms moved over his head while his eyes started to squint, he didn't open his eyes he just muttered something to Triple H before he slowly sat up on the mat with Shawn supporting him.

John slowly got back to his feet, leaning on the ropes trying to get his body back to normal but he just felt like death warmed up. Randy fumed that Cena was still standing, he and Cody and Ted ran back to the ring only to be attacked by DX and John Cena.

Ted and Cody left their leader to Triple H, Shawn Michaels and John Cena. Randy got back to his feet, to see Cody and Ted on the ramp looking at him. Orton turned into a super kick from HBK, into the pedigree from the Game then the Attitude Adjustment.

"Yayyy! Well done baby!" Torrie cheered watching DX and John celebrate in the middle of the ring.

"See it was my husband that got his ass handed to him, as per usual" Stacy moaned. Torrie looked at Stacy before she clapped at the screen while Stacy just glared playfully.

John leaned back on the ropes, while Shawn and Triple H did their usual antics making sure the fans go home happy. John just grinned faintly thanking god that the night is over, yeah it had another headache on top of the one he already had but at least now he couldn't wait for his angel to take care for him.

"Well that night is over, my word for you to John bed" Hunter spoke.

"Trust me I won't be arguing with anyone, I feel like Orton has punt kicked me like 60 times"

"Well get better John, see you later" Shawn manly hugged him, while HHH hugged John before they left the arena after a long night.

"Hey John, how are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Like crap, I actually was hoping you punt kicking me would have least helped me out a little and it only made it worse" John groaned.

"I'm not surprised, Stace is at Torrie's so I'll go with you if you want" Randy asked.

"Don't you want to come out night on the town?" Cody Rhodes asked.

"No, John really needs to go home, either that or he falls down" Randy spoke.

"Yeah John you look terrible, that's why I didn't do much to do in the match" Ted spoke putting on his black sweatshirt.

"Yeah go home, and rest" Cody spoke as he nodded.

"What about you? Randy?" Ted asked.

"I got the perfect woman waiting around for me, all I'm gonna do is go home and be with her" Randy spoke.

"You tied down still freaks me out," Cody laughed before he and Ted left to go out on the town.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" John asked.

"No, trust me after a few beers they won't even know where they are" Randy said.

John nodded "Yeah Please, I honestly can't drive at the moment" Randy nodded patting John on the back as they left the arena.

Later on.

The door opened, John stepped back in with Randy.

"The patient is home," Randy called.

"Patient? Make me sound like I'm dying" John muttered as he rubbed his temple.

"Daddy!" Grace ran in, John bent down to pick up the little girl that was shining her angelic smile.

"Daddy!" Alana ran up to Randy.

"Hey sweetheart" Randy spoke to his only daughter.

"How do you feel?" Torrie asked with a soft kiss to John.

"About 100 times worse before I walked out of the door" John spoke.

"Told you" Torrie folded her arms before she took John off Randy so Stacy could greet her husband with a perfect kiss.

"Hey sweetheart" Randy spoke, placing his arms around the tall blonde making Stacy's smile widen before they shared another kiss.

"Yeah I know, can you look after me now?" John asked.

Torrie looked at John before she smiled. "Of course, it would be my honour" Torrie smiled sweetly.

"Can you look after me?" Randy asked looking at his beautiful wife, Stacy.

Stacy stared at him before she smiled. "See ya Tor, bye John get better" Stacy spoke while Randy slipped on her coat.

"Bye" John moaned lying down on the sofa.

"Bye baby girl" Stacy bent down to pick up Gracie giving a sweet kiss on the cheek with a nice cuddle while Randy smiled.

"Bye, wave bye Gracie" Grace waved her little hand as Randy pulled out of the driveway while Stacy continued to wave before she blew a kiss to Torrie and Gracie with Alana.

"Let's go and tend to daddy shall we" Torrie spoke to her angelic daughter.

Grace nodded, Torrie walked back into the living room to see John lying down on the sofa with his hands on his head.

"So are you gonna do everything I say?" Torrie asked.

"I'm all yours Tor, next time I feel like this I won't be going into work" John spoke as he slowly sat up.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" Grace asked.

John sighed as he looked at his daughter; "I tell you what Gracie, I'll read you one tomorrow" Grace looked at John before she threw her teddy bear at John, folding her arms.

"I think that means no" Torrie spoke as she giggled.

He sighed "Yeah I kind of figured that..." "Grace, I promise tomorrow" John assured.

"Okay, as long as you read loads of bedtime stories" Grace spoke.

"Okay..." John spoke back to his daughter

"And I get a new teddy bear and Dora explorer DVD boxset..." She said, John stared at her feeling he was getting hustled by a girl, and it was his own daughter.

"Honey I think you have all the Dora DVDs," Torrie said sitting on the sofa with John

"Yeah...but I'm sure daddy will find the ones I don't have," Grace said, John and Torrie looked at each other for a moment before John nodded.

"Alright deal" John said, Grace smiled and slapped her dad's hand.

"Alright sweetheart, bed time for you" Torrie spoke.

Grace moaned before she was picked up by John. The little girl latched onto John as he and Torrie put her to bed.

"Night, night sweetie" Torrie gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. She and John watched Grace fall peacefully asleep for the night.

"So now I put one of my favourite girls to bed, I need to put the other one to bed" John spoke while Torrie looked at him with a smirk as she leaned on the wall.

"I think it's you that needs to be put to bed," Torrie giggled, John didn't listen and picked up Torrie bridal style in his strong arms. Torrie laughed sweetly before she put her arms around his neck.

He then saw Kayla watching a DVD in her room. "Umm...what is she doing here?"

"I didn't have the heart to send her to summer school, she's gonna help out with my stores" Torrie spoke.

John sighed before he grinned placing Torrie down on the bed. "Heart of gold you've got.....And...I love you for that..." he croaked before he coughed a few times.

"Yeah you're not going anywhere for a few days" Torrie lightly tapped John on the chest, and he fell back on the bed.

"God you are weak at the moment, I only tapped you" Torrie spoke.

John closed his eyes before he groaned.

"Now are you gonna take the phone off me if I ring Steph to tell her you're not going to able to make it to work for the next few days??" Torrie asked.

"No" John muttered before he coughed again.

"Okay good," Torrie spoke.

"Where's your phone?" Torrie asked.

"What?" John groaned closing his eyes.

"Where's....your.......phone honey?" Torrie asked slowly.

"I don't know" John spoke as he continued to lie on the bed. "I can't remember"

"You're not making this any easier John," Torrie spoke.

"Well I'm sorry I can't even think straight right now" John groaned, he closed his eyes for a moment before he remembered Grace was playing on it earlier.

"Grace had it last"

"Oh great" Torrie moaned, "Stay there" She added to John.

"Trust me I will," John mumbled as he felt himself start to cough again.

Torrie crept into Grace's room, she smiled silently seeing her daughter cuddled up to her teddy bear as she stayed asleep "Okay princess what have you done with daddy's phone?" Torrie whispered to herself. She looked over the shelves before she stepped on her tiptoes and still she couldn't find it.

Torrie moaned to herself, before she pulled out her own cell phone and rang John's number. Luckily he had it on vibrate, so she could feel it. Torrie picked up the 6 books on the white shelve and found the silver phone lying on the shelve. Torrie grabbed it, and crept quietly back down to door trying not to wake up Grace.

Torrie gently closed the door before she walked back into the bedroom. "Right I got it, how do I work it?" Torrie asked since it was touch screen there wasn't any buttons so she didn't know what to do.

John sighed staring up at the ceiling with his feet slightly touching the floor. He held up his hand with his head on the pillow.

Torrie looked and threw him the phone but it hit John in the face.

"Oww!" He moaned.

"Oh sorry honey, I was passing you the phone" Torrie spoke.

"It hit me" John whined.

"Hey you're fault; you didn't put your hands up to catch it" Torrie spoke.

"I'm not well Tor" John groaned. "I can't do much at all, all I feel right now is pain" he added.

"Aww sorry honey, please can you tell me how to work you're phone?" Torrie asked sweetly.

"Press the number, then the green button" John spoke.

Torrie nodded, she pressed one button and it had "Dad" on the caller ID. "Err darling I'm calling your dad" Torrie spoke.

"Why?" John groaned before he coughed.

"John I have no idea what I'm doing?" Torrie whined.

John groaned, before he slowly sat up and took the phone. He ended the call, then put Stephanie's number in and gave it back to Torrie.

"Thank you" Torrie spoke, with a smile.

John nodded before he fell back on the bed. He coughed before he closed his eyes. Chloe Wilson climbed on the bed, and brushed her white fur near John's head. Giving the comfort only a puppy companion could.

"Hello" Stephanie McMahon Levesque answered the phone.

"Hi Steph its Torrie," Torrie spoke.

"Oh hey Torrie, don't worry Paul already told me. If I was there I would have sent John back home even before the main event" Stephanie spoke.

"Yeah I tried, and tried to tell him not to wrestle he wouldn't listen to me"

"I may be in pain, but I can still hear" John said.

Torrie rolled her eyes before she continued to talk to Stephanie "So that's okay?"

"It's fine, John can come back for RAW next week take the rest of the week off until he's 110 percent better" The Billion Dollar Princess said.

Torrie smiled. "Thank you Steph, don't worry I'll make sure he's fit, and healthy for work next week because it's gonna be me in control" Torrie spoke before she hung up.

"I don't know if I should be scared or happy?" John croaked.

"Very happy because John Cena I'm going to take special care of you" Torrie sweetly spoke before she sat on the bed, hovering over to John.

"That sounds great" John smiled.

Torrie looked at John; before she bit her lip gently giving him a cold glass of water "John, can I ask you a question?"

"About? No riddles please" John spoke as he slowly sat up taking small sips of the water since his throat felt all burnt and painful inside.

"I know we always said no, always said that we wouldn't cross the line again but....."

"What?"

Torrie closed her eyes for a moment before she let out what was on her mind for some quite time "Marriage" she softly muttered.

John looked at Torrie, before he got up from the bed "Tor we've been over this, we agreed to never get married again"

"I know, I know that we've both had terrible marriage experiences. With Peter and you with Liz which was always gonna be fail" Torrie spoke.

"Oh thanks very much" John softly scoffed.

"No I don't mean anything by it, it's just....ever since Grace has been born I've been thinking of it, marriage....I mean I love you so much I didn't think I would love another man like I love you....you're everything to me and I just think if we got married it would work out"

"What changed your tune?" John asked.

"Well I didn't think I would feel this way again, but I do and I can't hide the fact that I want to be with you forever...and yeah we said marriage is just a piece of paper but John it's not it's more than that...I promise it will be the best choice you could ever make" Torrie explained.

John lowered his head for a moment before he started to think what Torrie said. "Tor, I don't know...."

"Come on John, you're telling me it's never once crossed your mind you and me at a church seeing me in a beautiful white dress....husband and wife me and you against the world..And..... our little angel Gracie" Torrie spoke with a beautiful smile across her face.

"Of course it has Tor,"

"But..." Torrie said knowing from his tone of his voice.

"It's just that last time, marriage, divorce...it really knocked me right down I can't go through that again" John spoke.

"Difference between then and now baby, I'm not your ex wife...I'm not Liz that's gonna rip your heart to pieces because there's no way in this world I would be able to hurt you she won't love you, like I would...because I was always the one that Loved you more." Torrie spoke.

"No, No I know that...If you were then all I had to do for you to stop asking I'm okay are give you money..."

"Well I'm not her" Torrie spoke with a small smile on her face. "What do you say?" Torrie asked quite hopeful.

"I really don't know Tor,"

"I don't mean today, someday..." Torrie spoke.

John looked at her, with his face pale "Sunday?" He asked.

Torrie giggled as she wrapped her arms around him "No someday"

John looked at the Boise Belle, the woman he loved more than anything. His perfect angel. "Someday, it will definitely be my honor to marry you Torrie Wilson" John spoke as he smiled at Torrie.

Torrie beamed with a bright smile across her face "Oooh! Really!" She beamed before she jumped up in John's arms.

"Yeah, someday sounds perfect and bright to me" John said wrapping his arms around Torrie's waist pulling her closer.

"I feel like I have gone back on my word though"

"Things change, I've wanted to marry you for the moment I saw you" John confessed making Torrie's heart melt in a moment.

"I adore you John Cena you know that?" Torrie asked with a bright smile. She couldn't wait for ever, ever after to start with John each happy ending, opens up a brand new beginning.

"I love you, and would do anything to make you happy"

"You do more than enough trust me" Torrie beamed as she gave John a soft kiss.

"I love you" John spoke to Torrie.

"I love you more" Torrie said back to him, shining her beautiful smile.

"Not possible sweetheart" John said as he pulled John back in for a kiss. "But one thing is you're gonna get sick"

Torrie looked at John, before she turned around flicking her blonde hair at the same time. "Maybe, but I know for sure my hero will be right there to look after me, like he always has" Torrie spoke before she lay back down on the bed.

"True" John lied back down, beside Torrie.

"Lying here beside you feels amazing, so I'm glad you're here for a few days" Torrie spoke.

"Me too" John chuckled before he coughed. "Excluding the sick part" he moaned.

"John, we'll be together forever?" Torrie asked.

"Forever together."

"How do you know? Because I never ever want to lose you" Torrie asked lowering her head down, feeling her chest rise in emotion.

John touched her cheek gently, giving her a single kiss. "I'll make it last forever"

Torrie's smile beamed right back on her face. She wasn't spending anymore time wasted. She's got everything she ever wanted, and more. She knew that sometimes some hearts are lucky, and she never ever used to be kind you call lucky. But she stumbled into something real, and now she found herself being one the people that had the stars on their side.

Every knock down, every heartbreak mattered now because she finally found her ever, ever after. Definitely the future looked lovely and bright for the sweetest couple.

"But right now I'm gonna be your angel tonight" Torrie spoke as she gave him a soft kiss, giving John the perfect remedy he needed. A soft kiss from the love of his life, soon to be wife it was just a matter of time when they took their strong relationship to the next level,

Level in true love. Torrie and John did what they always did, waited on fate because that's what kept their love alive for each other because they knew from the start they were destined to be together.

The end. Oh my god...lol I didn't realise it would be this long I just kept writing and writing. I haven't wrote a one shot in a while lol, so sorry if it sucked but I wanted to do this for my good friend Christina. Hope ya love it girly. My first shot with Rancy in it! That was the surprise I'm actually warming back up to the couple: D

Thank you, and please leave a nice review.

~Bye-Bye for now~

Kelly Xxxxx (Jorrieprincess)


End file.
